Paradise
by hungover
Summary: After the war, Harry and Hermione take something they both really needed. White sand, bright summer sun, and a clear blue sea—sounds like the perfect place to take it.


Title: **Paradise**

Pairing: **Harry/Hermione**

Summary: **After the war, Harry and Hermione take something they both really needed. White sand, bright summer sun, and a clear blue sea—sounds like the perfect place to take it.**

Rating: **T**

Genre:** Romance**

Disclaimer:** I do not own HARRY POTTER.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1 – Vacation**

The silence of the night broke at the sound of rustling feathers as a snowy white owl flew over Surrey. Like a ghost in the starless sky she swooped down from the heavens and began encircling Privet Drive. She wasn't lost but she stayed in the air trying to prolong the time that she had to stretch her wings. But the urgent tone from where she came from forced her to proceed to her destination. Number Four was the only house with a light still lit. She hooted and dipped her head towards it. Her master was still awake. She flew into the small room and headed straight for the bed where a young man sat. Green eyes glimmered against the candlelight as he looked up at the owl that landed on his bed. He smiled and stroked the owl's head before untying the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? I hope the Dursleys aren't giving you that much of a hard time over there and I hope that you're eating well. I assume that you have already gotten started on your homework._

_I won't be able to make it to Ron's this summer. I'm going to spend the rest of it at the new beach house that my Dad bought off from my uncle. My Mum would like you and Ron to come over to stay with us there. I have already owled Ron but he told me that he was heading to France with Bill to visit Fleur. What about you? Would you like to come?_

_Thank you for the books you sent over. Jane Austen is one of my favorite authors. I nearly didn't finish all of my homework yesterday because of "Pride and Prejudice". Are you sure the Dursleys won't miss them?_

_I should get back to packing my things for the trip. My parents and I are leaving on Friday. I really hope you can come, Harry. It will be paradise and I really think you need a proper vacation._

_With love,_

_Hermione_

Did she even have to ask? Harry Potter thought as he reached across his desk for a fresh piece of parchment. Anywhere was fine with him as long as he wouldn't have to stay with the Dursleys longer than he should.

You'd think that after saving the Muggle World and the Wizarding World would soften them up but apparently they weren't the thankful type—or maybe because the war took Uncle Vernon's car and Dudley's school. Harry frowned as he remembered how his uncle reminded him of the incident just that morning. He never really did let it rest. He scratched his nose with the tip of his quill. Well it wasn't his fault. He was only fighting a war.

_Hermione,_

_Of course I would love to spend the summer with you. Is it really fine with your parents? I'll be getting some money off my vault tomorrow. How much should I have converted to Muggle money? And how will I get there? I'm glad to hear you liked the books. Don't worry, that was a gift to Aunt Petunia when I was six and she told me to do whatever I wanted with it. It was a miracle I was able to dig it up from the junk under the staircase._

_Harry_

"Hedwig."

The snowy owl flew to his shoulder and nipped at his ear. Jumping towards the desk, she shook her wings and held out her leg.

"Ready?" Harry asked. The owl spread her wings and stretched her leg further. Harry chuckled, "That's my girl. Take this to Hermione as fast as you can, okay?" She hooted softly as he tied the letter to her leg.

As he thought about Hermione's invitation, he walked over to the window and watched Hedwig fly away until he couldn't see her anymore. Ron had already told him about his trip to France that morning which made him pack his things earlier. He planned on staying in the Leaky Cauldron until his 17th birthday when he would finally be allowed to stay at his new house. He was thinking of inviting Hermione to help him move into Grimmauld place but her invitation was much better. Both of them needed a proper vacation and going to the beach just might help the two them get rid of six years worth of stress.

Especially the stress that they went through about a month ago.

He'd thought that once the war was over he would finally get some rest. But apparently he was wrong. The first few weeks after the grand battle at the Riddle House were nearly as tiring as the months they spent during the war. Funerals, celebrations, awards, interviews, press conferences—hundreds of owls flew to Professor McGonagall each day and she and Hermione would spend hours trying to organize their schedule. While McGonagall approved their events and guided them in what to say or do, Hermione was the one who took the responsibility of handling negotiations. If Hermione hadn't collapsed during the welcome event for the new Minister, their whole summer would have been booked with so many ridiculous events that the Ministry of Magic keeps coming up with just to gain popularity by inviting the trio who saved the Wizarding World.

Their last event was a press conference which they had organized themselves in the Great Hall. It was Hermione's idea. She felt that Harry's outburst when she collapsed wasn't a very good way to settle things with the press (and the whole Wizarding World). The conference was held to formally announce that they will be participating only in very important selected events and will not be communicating with the wizard press until they graduate from Hogwarts. It was a relief that the new Minister respected this and supported them.

A yawn escaped from Harry as he sat himself on the floor to gather the numerous moving pictures from their photo shoots. Being heroes turned them into celebrities. Harry never really liked it. He was relieved that the war was over and that Voldemort was finally gone for good. But he couldn't bring himself to celebrate the way the rest of the world did. A lot of people died from that war and he was supposed to be one of them. Too many lives were affected because of him.

But Hermione, the great friend that she was, helped him through his mourning and gave him the reason to smile again.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter's short. I'll be bringing more in the next chapters, don't worry. Please review, I'll really appreciate it!


End file.
